The one thing France ever really wanted to see
by Femalefonzie
Summary: There was a reason Arthur had never engaged in sex before, and after a drunken one-night stand Francis was about to find out why. Rated T for mentions of sex and threats. Meanwhile, Matthew just has to listen to their arguing in his kitchen.


Arthur groaned and rolled over in bed, his head pounding and making him feel dizzy. Last night he'd gone out drinking but for some odd reason he couldn't remember how he got home...The Brit opened one eye and repressed the urge to scream. He wasn't in his house! He was in someone else's bedroom! Oh god what did he do last night?! This fear grew when he felt the bed move a little and he felt someone place an arm around him. Oh god what did he do last night!?

Francis shifted closer to the warm body next to him in his sleep, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling Arthur's neck from behind. He never was much of a morning person and after a long night of drinking it wasn't surprising that he still wasn't up.

Arthur held in a horrified scream, his body tensing up and his eyes wide as saucers but he refused to tell whoever was in bed beside him that he was awake. Oh god, he was so dead! What did he? How much did he have to drink to get him to hop into bed so easily? Who'd he hopped into bed with? Oh god...just about anyone would be awful...

Finally beginning to rouse, Francis winced a bit from the bright light shinning in from his open window and turned away from Arthur to shield his eyes from the light. "Merde..." He mumbled under his breath and pulled the blanket more snugly around him. His head was pounding and oh dieu why couldn't he just go back to sleep...

The British man was all ready to wait for the other to fall asleep and than creep away with his dignity intact and his tail between his legs, but then the other crossed the line. He started to pull the blanket off of him, hogging the covers like the frog he was. Now, that was the evilest thing anyone could ever do and Arthur wouldn't stand for it. He pulled the blanket back over him with a hard tug, mumbling "Evil frogs!"

Francis yelped and cursed again as the blanket was yanked off of him. He had no clue who was in his room but based on the accent and the nickname it was the last person Francis wanted to see right now. "Arthur!? What are you doing here!" He asked, despite the fact that their lack of clothes made it easy to tell what he was doing here. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still very sleepy from just waking up.

Well, if Francis was going to find out about him in bed like he eventually would, that was the proper way to do it, by scaring the hell out of that little man whore! Arthur couldn't help but smirk a little at that, although Francis would be able to see it, the smaller of the two was under the blankets all snug. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't know how or when I got here and the last thing I remember was drinking at a bar last night and so now I'm trying to remember while under here because I don't want to see your frog face."

Francis rolled his eyes, far to hungover to want to deal with the Brit right now. He glanced around the room and noticed the clothes scattered around the floor... half of which were far to hideous to ever belong to him. He smirked and glanced back at Arthur. "Oh, I think I know /exactly/ why you're here." He said, reaching over to tug at the blanket.

"Yeah and I'm beginning to realize it now as well," Arthur fired back, trying to hide how scared he was with the same stubborn attitude he had everyday. "Luckily I've got a stomach of steel or else I would have thrown up at the thought by now." He noticed the tugs on his blanket and growled. "Leave me alone."

Francis sighed and considered pestering Arthur more but noticed how tense his voice had gotten and decided to leave him be. "Alright, whatever you say... I'm going to go take a shower. I suggest you do the same thing after I'm done." He said, climbing off of the bed and walking into his large bathroom. Arthur didn't exactly seem like he woke up in situations like this often. It was probably best to give him some space so he could think.

If he went home now then he'd have to face the fury of his bosses but if he stayed here he'd have to deal with the wonderfulness that was the nation of France, now both of those options were terrible. Arthur waited until Francis was gone before he forced himself up, ignoring the pain in his lower back and got dressed. He'd run out while the other was in the shower, maybe hang out with Matthew for a while. Yes, Matthew would know and listen to him.

Once the water was at a comfortable temperature he hopped in the shower, instantly relaxing as the warm water hit his body. As he cleaned himself his mind thought back to the fact that all of this was probably a very new experience for Arthur and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty... though they had both gotten drunk he had the feeling he was the one that had convinced Arthur to sleep with him, and although his boss was used to him sleeping around surely the Brit's boss wouldn't be too happy. He quickly finished his shower and hopped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and draping another one over his shoulders to dry his hair with before walking out of the bathroom.

Arthur was half-dressed, pants unzipped, boots on the wrong feet and struggling to get his shirt on over his head as he stumbled threw the hallway and limped a little bit. He went faster when he heard the water in the shower turning off, making it to the stairway and starting to hop along down them. Once he got out of there, he'd call a cab and catch a cab to Matthew's house in Paris(Everyone had more then one house since no one liked hotels).

Francis furrowed his brow when he noticed that Arthur was gone and opened his mouth to call the Brit when he heard the front door slam closed. He sighed as he started to dry his hair with the towel and sat down on the edge of his bed. Well today was off to a good start... maybe he would visit Matthew today, he was pretty sure that he was currently staying in his house in Paris so maybe he could brink over some pastries and they could eat lunch together. He smiled at the thought and walked over his dresser to pick out his outfit for the day.

Arthur must have looked like a mess, his neck was covered with hickies, he was sweaty, his hair was messed up, his clothes were messed up and he was half-hopping half-hobbling along. He'd managed to get a cab quite easily, ignoring the slight pain he felt when he tried to sit down and arrived at his ex. coloney's home in only a matter of minutes. Quickly, he paid the driver and raced (As fast as one could) to Matthew's front door.

Mathew hummed a tune quietly to himself as he unpacked some of his clothing. He had just arrived at his house in France and was just starting to unpack some of this things. Most nations had a wardrobe for all of their houses but he didn't really see the point in having so much clothes. Unlike usual he was visiting France not for business, but because he was on vacation. He smiled, happy to finally have some time off.

Arthur knocked on the door, noticing that for some odd reason Matthew's little house didn't have a doorbell. He hoped that Matthew would be able to hear him, after all, he was in the middle of France with no where else to go and a problem at hand. But Matthew would listen, Matthew could hide him from Francis and from his boss. Arthur'd be safe with him.

Matthew frowned slightly out of confusion when he heard a knock a the door. That's odd, he didn't remember telling anyone he was going to be here. Well.. aside from Francis but he didn't usual visit until later in the afternoon. He got up anyway, expecting it to just be someone trying to sell him something or other and walked up to the door. "Arthur? Maple, what happened to you!?" He exclaimed once he had opened the door and seen the Brit's disheveled appearance.

"It's a long story," The older male said, catching his breath. Thank god Matthew had been there, he was a real life saver! "A really long story and I'm kind of in trouble." Big trouble, if his bosses found out about it, it would only be big trouble for him. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked, hoping that the poor boy wouldn't mind.

"No not at all!" He replied, opening the door wider to let Arthur in. "Would you like something to drink? I might have some tea bags around here somewhere..." It had been a while since he had stayed here so he wasn't even sure if there was anything to eat or drink at all. Normally he had a few things left from the last time he stayed, and it took a very long time for tea to go bad so there was probably some around here somewhere.

If he drunk anything than Arthur felt like he'd get sick so he decided to politely decline. "No thank you moose," He said, remembering the nickname he'd given Matthew when he was a small child and had come into Arthur's care after France wasn't able to look after him anymore. He was able to remember more about Matthew when he was little than when he was older, like the way all those moose seemed to follow him and love him. "If I had anything, I think I'd get sick."

Matthew furrowed his brow but didn't comment on it, instead he lead Arthur into the kitchen and gestured for him to take a seat. "So what happened? You still haven't told me what you're doing here... or why you look like... that..." He said, trying to choose his words carefully as to not offend him. He was very worried about Arthur and would like to at least get a grasp at what was going on.

"Well..." Arthur said and started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "...My boss has...a rule in place, a rule that has stood since the day I first became a country, since I was born and it has stayed in place threw the eras because odds were, it could be useful in the future if I ever needed to marry for economic reasons..." He looked down at the floor, the collar of his shirt sliding down to show off a rather large hickie on his neck that almost looked as if it were throbbing. "I broke that rule."

Matthew could barely keep himself from gasping at the almost painful looking hickey on Arthur's neck. "I-I see..." He replied, his gaze slipping down to the floor as well. So if Arthur broke that rule, and he was in France... oh my... It seems like his vacation might just not be so relaxing after all. "Well... is there any way you can keep this a secret? You could just wait for the marks to go away before you went home." He suggested, his gaze returning to Arthur after a short silence.

"No, it's not that simple Mattie! Although I wish it were." Arthur frowned, looking back up at the poor boy who he was dragging into his mess. "My boss, all threw time, they went to extremes to prevent me from braking their rule. They literally make sure I don't have marks once a week and I doubt that my boss, while thick-headed, could miss this!" He slammed his head against the wall, "I'm so dead."

Matthew bit his lip as it became evident that this was much more serious than he had first thought. "Maybe we can just hide you here for a while... I can call to tell your boss that you were overworked and that you need a week off here with me! O-or something..." Arthur had been working quite hard lately, it would make sense if he wanted a break. He just hopped Arthur's boss would take the bait.

Arthur bit his lip but nodded, "Ye-Yeah that could work...I hope..." He'd been afraid of his bosses for years, ever since the bishop chased him around for growing out his hair and it didn't help that when he was little, he'd came face to face with some rather bloody murders because of his kings and queens. It wasn't just as a child too, even when he was a teenager, he'd feared the bosses. With bosses like Bloody Mary and King Henry the 8th, you'd have to be.

Matthew smiled sympathetically, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Why don't I call your boss now then? Might as well get it over with right?" He said, keeping a fake smile on his lips. Arthur's boss scared him a bit, then again most of the bosses of the more powerful nations scared him, ether way he was not looking forward to this call.

"Y-yeah, that way if he doesn't buy it...we can figure out something else." He didn't want to think of what would happen if his boss didn't believe him, would he come looking for his nation or would he just wait for England to come wandering back.

"Alright, I'll go do that then." He stood up and picked up his cell phone which he had left on the kitchen counter and calling Arthur's boss. He bit his lip again as the phone rang, half hopping that he wouldn't pick up. Just then, there was a very loud knock on the door which made him jump. Really? Another visitor? Who on earth could be at his door now? "Could you go get that? I need to- Oh! H-hello! Yes, it's me er, Canada!" Before he could finish his sentence Arthur's boss picked up. He glanced over at Arthur and gestured towards the front door.

Nodding, Arthur got up and started slugging towards the door(Running/hopping while sore tired the poor guy out)). He didn't know who it was but if it was anyone of those damned perverted admires England's little colony had (I.E: Prussia, Russia and for some odd reason the Nordics who wanted him in their little club) then he'd be giving them a good, swift kick in the ass! He opened the door and as soon as he saw who it was, slammed it in his face.

"Bonjou-" Francis started though was promptly cut off by the door slamming in his face as quickly as it had opened. He had only gotten a quick glimpse at who had answered the door but he would recognize those eyebrows anywhere. Damn it! He had wanted to visit Matthew to forget about what had happened this morning, not remember it! He sighed and considered knocking once more. If Arthur was here he might as well try to sort things out. It would be much less awkward than leaving it to when they saw each other at the next meeting.

Arthur slumped down against the door, groaning and wondering why god hated him. "It's because i changed religions so many times isn't it? Friendly reminder that wasn't my fault, it was my kings and queens." He mumbled, hoping that this would stop the universe from turning against him. "I'm just the poor guy they kick around."

While Matthew was on the phone he glanced out into the hallway to see what was going on. "Is everything alright?" He whispered, covering up the mic on the phone so Arthur's boss wouldn't hear him. He didn't know who was at the door but it was obvious that Arthur didn't want to see whoever it was. "Y-Yes sir, it would only be for a week!" He said, returning to the kitchen and to his conversation. Meanwhile there was another knock on the door.

"The Frog," Arthur mouthed to Matthew, making no attempt to move and let the other in. "The Frog's at the door." He hoped he wasn't upsetting Matthew, after all the boy had been so kind to him and he had always been close to the nation of France, even after he couldn't look after him.

"Alright! Talk to you later then! Bye." He said before hanging up. Matthew sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Well... he could always have a vacation another time... There were more important matters at hand than his relaxation. "You might as well let him in, we both know he's not leaving until you open that door." He said just before there was another knock, this time much louder.

With a sigh, Arthur decided that Matthew was right. He got up and stood so that when he opened the door, he'd be hiding so the first person Francis saw would be Matthew and maybe he'd get distracted and Arthur could sneak off somewhere out of their way. Slowly, he opened the door and shut his eyes.

Matthew smiled half heatedly at the confused Frenchman as Arthur opened the door. He looked just as hungover as Arthur though slightly more presentable due to his unwrinkled clothing and the lack of hickeys. Though he wouldn't be surprised if he had just managed to hid them well. "Bonjour, Matthew." Francis said, returning Matthews smile. "Bonjour." The said Canadian replied. The three were silent for a moment before Francis broke the silence once more. "Arthur I know you're behind that door."

Arthur felt like groaning, felt like running into traffic or jumping off a building, anything to get him our of this awkward situation. "...It's a nice door..." He said softly, not moving out from it. He was perfectly able to talk to them from behind a door.

Francis huffed, Arthur was just as stubborn as usual. He stepped inside and closed the door so he could see the Brit clearly. "Look you're just as much at fault here as I am, we need to address this." He said seriously, crossing his arms. Matthew, who felt like he was intruding by hearing this conversation, slowly made his way back into the kitchen.

"How am I at fault!" Arthur demanded, feeling a little guilty for ruining poor Matthew's vacation but more angry with the idiot standing in front of him to address it then. He'd offer Matthew a nice, quiet vacation in his place when this blew over.

"You were just as drunk as I was! It's not my fault that you agreed to have sex with me! Maybe you were the one who started it! You can't just assume that I caused all of this!" He snapped, glaring at Arthur. He always blamed everything on him when they got in some sort of trouble. Not once did Arthur take any of the blame and it seems like this is no exception.

Arthur laughed at this accusation. "Oh yes! And you can assume this by looking at my track record, hmm? The number of people I've slept with in the past? The fact everyone calls me a manwhore? Oh yeah, by that, it's obvious that I was the one who went after you even though you practically begged to have me so many times in the past! Yes, it was me!" He snorted at his sarcasm. "Dammit Francis! Look at me! Do you think if I really wanted it I'd be acting like I am right now!?" Maybe last night for a brief moment, he'd wanted it but there was no way he'd ever make the first move and start it.

Francis visible tensed at the nickname he had somehow managed to pick up and his glare intensified. So what if he slept around a little bit? That didn't make him some sort of whore! "It's not like I wanted it ether you know! Do you really think I want to sleep with you?! There's a reason your track records is so barren after all!" He snarled. "When I took that shower this morning I had to wash my body so much that my skin turned red! So don't you dare try to pin this all on me!" Ok, maybe he was exaggerating, a lot, but there was no way he was letting all of the blame fall on him again.

"At least you don't have to hide from your boss because of this!" Arthur fired back, anger burning and building up with every word. "If I go home, then my boss will find out that in a moment of weakness I gave myself to the most disgusting, ignorant, self-absorbed, perverted, fashion-obsessed, alcoholic, child molesting, asshole of man on this planet and who knows what he might do to me for it! Hang me, drown me in a river, shoot my head clear off my shoulders, I don't know! All I know is that whatever happens it'll be your fault you son of a bitch!"

Francis clenched his fists even tighter with every accusation Arthur threw at him until he was at a point where his fingernails were digging into his palms so much that they were almost drawing blood. "Now you're just throwing insults at me! None of which are true! You need to lean to grow up and accept some of the blame for once!" He took as step closer to Arthur and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I would if any of this was my fault!" Arthur shouted back, " Don't you think that if I was thinking clearly I would have shacked up with someone a better though? This is like, if the prom king(I.E.: Me) was messing around with a perverted band geek (I.E. You)! Not to mention you've made it clear in the past that you wanted to 'concur' me!"

"I might have said some things in the past that would make it seem like that but I would /never/, do anything to someone without their consent! No matter how drunk I was!" Francis had sworn to himself that he would never force someone to do anything sexual with him and no amount of alcohol could change that. "So it's not like I forced you into anything! I'm not the only one to blame! You agreed to it!"

"Being drunk isn't consent! Being drunk fogs the mind and makes you do stupid ass shit that no one would ever do while sober!" Arthur shot back, because, just like Francis' had sworn to always have consent, the other nation had sworn never to give him any. "That's why everyone you've ever slept with was drunk, because no one, and I really mean no one, would ever sleep with you if they were sober!"

Francis laughed at that. "You really should do your research before you claim something! Most of the times I have had sex were with someone who was sober!" He said smugly. "And besides, I was drunk as well so how do you know you weren't the one forcing me to have sex? You could have finally gotten tired of only having your hand and a bottle of lotion so you took the opportunity to finally get some!"

Arthur's eyes widened and his face turned bright red, He shoved the other nation away from him. "I have never participated in such activities before in my life! When my bosses wanted me pure, they meant completely, unlike yours who didn't care that the face of their 'proud nation'," He put enthuses on Proud nation, both words dripping with sarcasm. "is the biggest manwhore in the bloody world, even bigger than his grandfather Roman Empire, who was an idiotic slut!"

Although Arthur claimed to never have masturbated the tomato like color that his face turned told a different story. Francis smirked. "Oh please, I bet you were just dying to get some action! You may call us sluts though I think we both know that you're just jealous that we actually get some!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about sex! There's so many other things one can do! I have been able to perfect so many talents over the years, been to places you've never even heard of, and I did this while you were jerking yourself off and sleeping with cheap whores!" He hadn't been lying, Arthur kirkland was-Or had been a pure virgin, it was just, talking about that stuff embarrassed him.

This made Francis hesitate, not the accusations, those didn't faze him at all at this point, but the fact that no matter how he looked at hit it seems like it really was his fault. Now the guilt was starting to come back again. Had he realized that Arthur really had been a virgin he would have been much more apologetic. "Well... I doubt your boss is going to really do any of those things to you. You lost your virginity, so what? It just means your finally catching up with the rest of the world." He said, his tone still accusing though his voice much quieter.

Arthur was close to the point of braking down, how was it that Francis didn't get it? It was like he spelled it out for him but in a different language! Did he have to scream it in French for the fool to understand? "Mes patrons, depuis le jour o je suis n , depuis le jour o je suis venu la premi re fois dans ce monde, m'ont fait suivre une seule r gle. Je n'avais pas le droit de participer; en rien de sexuel li jusqu' ce que je me suis mari . Ils ont dit que si jamais j'avais besoin de se marier pour l' conomie, tant une vierge permettrait d'am liorer mes chances de trouver quelqu'un avec de l'argent. Une fois que je vieillis, plus curieux, ils ont commenc me menacer ce sujet. Menaces violentes et ils s'arr tent."

Francis went silent after that. It now seemed like not only was this whole thing his fault, but he could have also gotten Arthur in some serious trouble. "Ah... I see..." He replied, his voice now quiet and his gaze slipped down to the floor. "Arthur... I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, finally accepting defeat.

The other sighed again, looking down at the floor, "... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis cens faire. Si je reviens, t t ou tard, mon patron va trouver et puis je suis dans pour elle. Ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, mais qu'ils avaient de me faire souffrir, me tenir sous l'eau pendant un certain temps, c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours menac s." He felt depressed, everything he'd ever worked for was now gone. "Qu'en pensez-vous? Ce grand pays de l'Angleterre est d flor e, faible et effray e d'aller son propre domicile." He looked up at the other nation with a fierce spark remaining in his eyes. "Isn't that the one thing you ever really wanted to see?" 


End file.
